


Báileme

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Tom and Hispanic!Reader are on their honeymoon enjoying the resort.





	Báileme

**Author's Note:**

> With this one I chose to go with since Tom knows a bit of a few languages, he’d have learned a decent amount of Spanish if he was marrying someone that spoke it fluently so I didn’t really translate much of the Spanish in this, since both people would understand the music/what is being said.
> 
> That being said I think it’s still pretty understandable what’s going on if you don’t speak Spanish :)
> 
> Also requested on Tumblr.

Stretching on her beach chair, Y/N lets out a content sigh as she listens to the sounds of the waves and distant music. The ocean breeze’s familiar scent and the feeling of her husband Tom’s hand loosely holding onto hers brings a smile to her face.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, she’s taken in once again by the beautiful view of the beach in front of them. They’d really chosen the best place she could imagine for their honeymoon. As much as she loved their home in London, and had grown attached to the bustling streets, there was a certain charm she’d never get over from the serene beach scene in front of her.

Speaking of breath-taking scenes, her mind goes temporarily blank as she looks over to her husband’s relaxed form. Her eyes roaming over him, she takes in the breeze gently blowing through his short dark blonde curls. Glancing down his body, the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest brings a smile to her face. Finally he has some time to just relax. And she finally has him all to herself for a little while, she grins as the thought crosses her mind.

Stroking her thumb over his knuckles, he hums in response and squeezes her hand in return.

“Cariño,” she calls out trying to get his attention, but only getting another hum. Pulling her hand from his, she gets up from her beach chair and crawls onto him, her head resting on his chest.

Finally flickering open his blue eyes, he looks down at her with a grin, “Can I help you darling?”

“You can, esposo mío,” she says as she reaches up to gently stroke her fingers along his facial hair. “I need some attention from you Mr Hiddleston.”

“Is that right?” He playfully asks, teasingly nipping at her finger. “What kind of attention is it that you require Mrs Hiddleston?”

“All of the attention,” she replies as her finger ghosts over his lip. “You’re laying over here basking in the sun looking positively  _radiante_.”

“So we’ve been laying on the beach all day, and all you’ve done is stare at me?” He asks with a quick eyebrow raise.

“I’ve slept and also watched the waves,” she countered, lightly grabbing his chin.

“That wasn’t a denial darling,” he responds with a smile.

“It’s not my fault you distract me,” she shrugs against his chest.

“Oh really?” He asks. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“Perhaps,” she states simply as she pushes herself up, a hand on the chair on each side of him. Looking down at him, she lets her breath ghost over his lips as his eyes close and he leans up in anticipation.

Pulling back slightly, she grins down at him, his eyes flickering open when she doesn’t make contact.

“Tease,” he mutters blowing a puff of air into her face.

“You just looked so adorable,” she teases. “Your eyes shut, lips ready, and eagerly leaning in.”

“Bésame ahora,” he states, his blue eyes baring into hers.

Smiling down at him, she honors his request as she leans down to press her lips to his. A sound she can only describe as a purr comes from his throat as her lips move against his.

His hands move to grip her hips as she lightly bites at his lip and applies more pressure with her hips.

“Someone’s naughty today,” he comments with a lift of a brow, his hands gripping her hips slightly more.

She just winks as she tilts his head to the side, and kisses her way up his neck, “I  _finally_  have you all to myself.”

“That you do,” he responds, his restrain weakening.

Kissing her way back up to his mouth, she presses her chest against his and opts to run her fingers through his hair, lightly pulling at the curls.

A growl rumbles through his chest as he fervently kisses her back, before pulling himself back. Sighing he looks back up toward her, “As much as I would love to continue this, we’re still on a semi-public resort beach, and we do have dinner tonight.”

“The fact we have dinner tonight, shouldn’t stop what we’re doing now,” she replies as she runs her fingertips along his beard once again.

A slight groan leaves him as he presses his forehead to hers, “We really should get ready. I was thinking I could go get ready and leave the room, then text you when you can go up.”

“Heaven forbid I see my husband naked,” she says with a gasp, her hand going to cover her heart.

“I would like to make this a first date sort of thing where we meet downstairs in the resort for dinner,” he responds, poking her nose with his index finger.

“I suppose,” she sighs dramatically climbing off of him and back to her feet. “I’ll just enjoy the beach a little longer, alone,” she gives him a side glance.

“Just a for short while,” he adds as he gets up himself, stretching up reaching for the sky.

Watching him in front of her, her eyes flicker over his body as she bites the inside of her cheek.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he grins, “Is there a problem Mrs. Hiddleston?”

“Yes,” she remarks with a heavy sigh. “Eres muy sexi.”

His smile grows as he playfully flexes toward her and winks, “I wasn’t aware that was a  _problem_ darling.”

“It is when you’re talking about covering it up,” she nods seriously as she sit back down on her beach chair. “It’s practically a crime, cariño.”

“A grave problem you have indeed,” he nods back ruffling her hair. “I will let you know when you can come up love.”

-Hour later-

Having finally chosen the outfit she was going to wear, Y/N adjusts her blue summer dress one more time before running her brush through her hair.

Just as she finishes, her text tone for Tom goes off across the room. Grabbing her phone from the table, she exits their room and heads down to the main attraction of the resorts.

Standing just outside the area of tables, Y/N turns toward the distant beach and leans against the barrier in front of her as the breeze blows through her hair.

“There’s my goddess,” Tom calls, coming up from behind her. “Looking positively beautiful tonight.”

Turning around, she’s met by the sight of her husband in a blue suit jacket and pants, and a white dress shirt with the top two button undone. Leaning forward, she presses a kiss to his lips, “You don’t look half bad yourself mi amor.”

“Does it make up for the crime I’ve apparently committed?” He jokes as he takes her hand in his.

“I suppose,” she grins as he leads her toward their table. “This time.”

“Glad you approve darling,” he replies pulling her seat out for her. “The food should arrive shortly.”

As the food and drinks begin to arrive to the table, the two tuck in, occasionally feeding the other bites of their food, and sipping their drinks much too quickly.

Getting to the end of their third round of drinks, Y/N looks out toward the dance floor and the couples enjoying themselves, before glancing back over at Tom, “I think you might be a little overdressed Tom.”

“Oh am I?” He infers with a smirk. Standing up from his seat, he pulls his suit jacket off and hangs it on the back of his seat. Unbuttoning his sleeves, he rolls them up to his elbows, then unbuttons a few more down on his shirt. Holding his arms out to his sides presenting himself, “Is that any better darling?”

“Perfect,” she smiles as her eyes flicker over him, before once again eying the dance floor.

Moving to her side of the table, Tom extends a hand out to her, “Would the lady give me the pleasure of a dance?”

“I thought you’d  _never_  ask,” she responds taking his hand letting him lead her to the dance floor.

“How rude of me to make the lady wait,” he purrs into her ear as she slides in close to him.

“Muy descortés,” she affirms as he starts to spin her around the dance floor, both laughing and red-faced from the drinks.

“Wait, un momento,” she mutters into his ear as she pulls away from him to approach the DJ in the corner.

Watching her from his spot on the dance floor, Tom runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

When she returns a few minutes later, a wide grin is spread across her face.

“What are you up to love?” He asks as he takes her hands in his own.

“I just thought I’d make a music suggestion, something a little more… fun for us,” she continues to grin as he looks at her suspiciously, the previous song coming to an end.

“Ready to have some real fun I hope?” She asks as he answers by pulling them into position.

“I still feel like you’re up to something,” he replies narrowing his eyes.

“Just some innocent fun,” she states as she pulls their arms up into their typical starting position.

As they start getting into the steps, he spins her in front of him, and she deliberately spins back into his body as her hips shake to the beat. “Haz lo que quieras conmigo, llévame a lo prohibido,” she sings into his ear as she spins back away from him.

Reaching out to grab her from her spin, he pulls her back in as he steps around her, his lips going to her ear. “Acércate, quiero sentir tu cuerpo, hacerlo mío,” he growls back as his hands run down her sides onto her hips.

“Y hacerte de todo,” she grins as her hips shake between his hands and she pushes him back into the counter behind him.

“Con tu figura que me atrapa-trapa,” he sings back into her ear as he presses kisses down her neck, prompting her to pull him back out onto the dance floor.

“Y unas ganas que me delatan,” she continues with a wink. “But I think it’s you being given away by desire,” she mutters as she presses their pelvises together.

A strained groan leaves his lips as he looks down at her with flushed cheeks, “Tease.”

“Báileme,” she smiles as she moves his hands down to her hips once again, her hips shaking as her hands snake up to run through his curls.

“Con esa boca bésame,” he grunts, and she complies as she tugs on his hair to pull his lips down to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

The music fading into the background, they stand oblivious to the world as their lips move in tandem and hands roam the other’s form.

As their lips finally part, Tom presses his forehead to hers, both of their breathing heavy, but equally happy smiles meeting one another.

“Atrápame y haz lo que tú quieras,” she purrs as she stares up into his bright blue eyes that seems to darken with desire at her words.

“Oh I plan to,” he growls back. “In fact Mrs. Hiddleston, I think you’ve had enough teasing me tonight, it’s time we settle this,” he states matter-of-factly as he sweeps Y/N up into his arms, carrying her bridal style from the dance floor and toward the exit.

Her arms wrap around his neck as she settles against his chest and looks up at his profile as they walk, “Te amo Thomas.”

Glancing down Tom smiles at her. “Yo también te amo, and you’re about to find out exactly how much,” he winks as he hits the button for the elevator. “You’re not leaving my arms tonight mi amor.”


End file.
